The faucet of the present invention was designed primarily for use with household water purification systems, such as reverse osmosis water purification systems. Household water purification systems are used to purify water used for drinking and cooking and the like. Many modern systems are installed below a sink and are connected to a cold water line and the sink drain of the primary plumbing system. As most household water purification systems are installed in addition to the primary plumbing systems, cost, convenience and ease of maintenance are very important.
It has been recognized that it is much more convenient, easier and quicker to install faucets from above the sink or other surface on which they are to be placed. Frequently, the area below the sink is cluttered with pipes, garbage disposal, etc. And, due to construction of the sink and placement of the faucet, it is difficult or impossible to see or reach the area in which the faucet is to be installed from below the sink. In addition, it is frequently uncomfortable to work below the sink. Accordingly, the faucet of the present invention is designed to be installed from above the sink.
Most modern household water purification systems require periodic maintenance in order to work properly. For example, reverse osmosis purification systems require periodic replacement of the semipermeable membrane through which the water passes during the purification process. An indication of the purity of the water and of the necessity for maintenance can be obtained by monitoring the content of electrically conductive material in the water being produced by the system. Therefore, the present faucet is designed to accommodate water quality monitoring apparatus.
Most modern household water purification systems require the disposal of a waste water solution. In order to dispose of this waste water solution, the water purification system is connected to a drain in the primary plumbing system which is connected to the sewer or septic system. An air gap is installed in the water purification system to prevent fluid from the sewer or septic system from backing up into or being drawn into the water purification system or fresh water system by a drop in pressure in the water purification system or fresh water system. Indeed, modern plumbing codes and regulations usually mandate that such an air gap be used. As such air gaps need to be installed above the sink, it has become common practice to design faucets for use with household water purification systems to include an air gap.
A common problem with the air gaps used in connection with household purification systems is that a gurgling noise is produced at the air gap. The instant inventors have discovered that this problem is caused by beads of water forming a moving plug in the drain line leading from the air gap and may be solved by increasing the inside diameter of the drain line leading from the air gap to the drain. It is believed that increasing the inside diameter causes the liquid to run down the side of the line and prevents plugs from forming in the line.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a faucet that is simple in construction and economical to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a faucet which includes an air gap which works satisfactorily to prevent contamination of the fresh water system or the water purification apparatus and which does not gurgle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a faucet which can be mounted in either a right-handed or left-handed configuration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a faucet which can accommodate a display for a water quality monitor.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a faucet which can be installed from above a sink.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.